The invention relates to a biodegradable pet mat for absorbing moisture and containing debris from the feet of pets. In one embodiment, the mat consists of two layers, a bottom layer and a top layer. The bottom layer is formed of an organic absorbent mesh that can be treated to be rigid and non-skid when used on a smooth floor. The top layer is affixed and overlying said bottom layer, having alternating combinations of stitched paper ruffles and helically intertwined brush fibers. The stitched paper ruffles absorb moisture and contain debris, while the helically intertwined brush fibers dislodge and capture debris from the feet of pets.
The historical problem with having pets in a house is maintaining a clean environment for both the pet and human inhabitants. Pets track in moisture and debris. Pets also spill water and food, drool, and generally make a mess of their eating areas. Pets also drop body wastes when kept in a confined space. These wastes then may be carried on the pet's feet into the human living area causing sanitary and cleanliness issues.
In the case with cats, litter boxes are a constant source of maintenance and clean up, and the area around the box is beset with litter and body wastes that stick to the bottom of the cat's feet. The present invention provides for an inexpensive, biodegradable solution, that will absorb body waste moisture, dislodge litter and waste from the cat's feet, entrapping said litter, moisture, and waste into a biodegradable medium that can be disposed of in an environmentally friendly way.
One device addressing the eating area mess is a rubber mat having an irregular surface to be used as a placement mat for food and water dishes. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,539). This mat is not absorbent and not biodegradable. It also fails to entrap and hold drool, water, pet food, or other debris associated with pet feeding.
Another device is a rubber mat for protecting the floor of a pet confinement area having a plurality of protrusions and grooves to provide traction to pets. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,205). This pet area mat does not absorb moisture and fails to contain debris or other animal waste.
There are many devices used to help maintain litter box areas and aid in removing litter from the bottom of cat's feet as they exit the litter box. One such device is an artificial turf doormat that is places under the litter box to trap tracked out litter and body wastes. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,488). However, #488 does not absorb moisture, and body wastes can get trapped within the turf mat and under the litter box creating undesirable smells and bacteria Said trapped body wastes may pose a serious health threat for both cats and humans.
Another device designed to maintain litter box areas is a hard plastic, rubber, commercial grade carpet or combination thereof, that is placed next to the litter box. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,352). Again, #352 does not absorb pet waste moisture, the device only holds the litter and body waste, requiring the pet owner to manually clean and sterilize regularly.